The present invention relates to a power steering system, and more particularly to a power steering system driven by an electric motor.
Known motor-driven power steering systems are composed of an electric motor for applying assistive power to the linkage of the power steering system to assist in steering operation, a power supply for energizing the electric motor, a detector for detecting the steering torque imposed on the steering wheel and generating a signal representative of the detected steering torque, and a control circuit responsive to the output signal from the detector for controlling the current supplied from the power supply to the motor.
In order to install these components on the steering linkage, it is necessary to design the elements of the steering linkage into configurations suitable for association with the components. Where a power steering system is to be added to an existing motor vehicle such as an automobile which has been manufactured without any power steering system, the steering linkage has to be substantially modified.